


Castle of glass

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Their blissful afternoon plans are crashed like a bulletstruck glass window. Shattering everything to pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> Continuation to: How deep is your love.
> 
> Song: Castle of glass, Linkin Park

Saúl rolled around in bed and sighed softly. Two warm bodies pressing against his own. Alvaro has his face hidden in his chest. Marco is drooling lightly on his shoulder. A soft smile creeps on his face. He is so incredibly happy to be here. With his boys. Sometimes it still seems surreal that they have forgiven him. Sometimes it feels like he is dreaming.

Saúl rolls on his back and presses his arm against his eye. The other one staring at the ceiling above his head. He has no idea how to untangle himself from Marco and Alvaro to go to the bathroom. To be honest he doesn't even want to get up but his bladder is protesting. Lifting his head slightly Saúl thinks of a way to get out of bed without disturbing his boyfriends. 

There are soft lips on his neck. Sucking on his skin gently. Saúl letting out a soundless moan. Marco is still asleep next to him, having buried his head half in the pillow and half in his own arms. A cold but soft hand sneaks around Saúls chest. Halting on his nipple and squeezing the stub gently. Making Saúl squirm on the mattress. 

"Álvarito stop. We could wake Marco."

Alavrito muffles his laughter in the crook of Saúl neck. The warm breath sending shivers down his spine. Alvaro sits up and captures his boyfriends lips in a short kiss. His tongue asking for permission. Making Saúl moan low in his throat. Alvaros hand travels further. Playing with the waistband of Saúls grey boxershorts, teasingly. 

"Alvarito", Saúl warns him softly. 

The cold hand sneaks past the waistband and curls around Saúl half hard cock. Stroking it gently. Making Saúl pant, while Alvaros lips latch themselves on the neglected nipple. Saúl can't help but moan at this point. His hips lifting themselves off the mattress trying to match Alvaros strokes. 

Alvaro is grinning and stroking the now fully hard cock faster. Making Saúl squirm. Fuck. Saúl is sure he is going to come in his boxershorts at this point. That's when he feels another set of lips on his neck. Sucking and licking his pulse point. Saúls eyes are clouded with lust. His pupils blown wide. Trying to get more friction from Alvaros hand. 

"You couldn't let me sleep in peace could you ??"

Marcos voice isn't judging he just sounds mildly annoyed. 

"Sorry Macito I couldn't resists we can take this to the showers if it bothers you that much", Alvaro teases him with a whisper. 

Marco props himself on one arm. His eyes locking with Saúls grey ones. The older pulling him down for a kiss. Shoving his tongue into his mouth and making him moan, while Alvaro continues stroking Saúls cock with a grin. Those mornings were the best ones. 

"Stop teasing him Álvarito por favor. I really want to continue sleeping here ok."

Alvaro grins and then nods. His hand stroking his boyfriends cock even faster. Saúl is just breathing heavily at this point he is not even moving or anything. His eyes squeezed shut in concentration. His lower lip captured between his teeth. 

"Álvarito..."

Saúl come with a cry. His hips snapping violently. His boxershorts sticking to his skin uncomfortably. He grabs Alvaro by the neck and kisses him gently.  
Saúl is still trying to regain his breathing when he falls into the pillow. Observing Alvaro and Marco kiss above him. God he is so in love with them.

"Ok out of bed you two you have to shower. Now off you go."

"Marco", Alvaro whines.

Marco shoos both of them out of the bed.

"Both of you are dirty and I don't want you in bed like that. So the faster you shower the faster you'll be in bed with me again." 

Marco wiggles his eyebrows at them suggesively and grins as he watches both of them race for the bathroom. With a content sigh Marco snuggles into the warm covers again.

Both Saúl and Alvaro step into the shower together. They already had bought a new bed so all three of them could sleep in it. They really needed to change the shower too. It was a pity it was that small. As the spray of water coats them Alvaro pushes Saúl against the cool tiles. Claming his lips in a kiss. They hug under the spray of warm water. Until Alvaro grabs the shampoo and washes Saúls hair. Massaging his boyfriends scalp.

It was working. All three of them. It was an incredible feeling. While Alvaro takes care of his hair, Saúl proceedes to wash his boyfriends body. His hand stroking Alvaros cock. An eye for an eye. Although in this situation it was sweet revenge. Alvaro moans against him. Locking their lips in a deep kiss. Both of them laughing happily under the spray of water. 

They walk into the living room barefoot and with still damp hair. Marco had fallen asleep again. He was still recovering from his injury. Saúl pushes a few buttons on the coffee machine. Handing Alvaro a steaming mug a wide, happy smile on his face. Which Alvaro returns. The sit on the kitchen table together. Sipping on their drinks in comfortable silence.

"What do you think about a nice and hearty breakfast ?? I can go buy some things at the grocery store and you can get us some fresh bread. We are spoiled footballers after all."

Saúl throws his head back and laughs. Alvaro was such a tease sometimes. That what Saúl loved about him though. They write a letter to Marco to tell him where they are. And finish their coffee in eachothers company.

"You are worried about Griezmann ??"

Saúl looks up from the empty mug in his hands. Sighing loudly. Yes he was worried. Very worried. Technically Saúl was with the enemy. It was something unforgivable. Griezmann had always said that. He had been the one to "force" him with that stupid bet though. 

 

A few months earlier

Griezmann was roaring. Yelling at Saúl in the empty locker room. The younger ignoring him for the most part. Since Gabi had left Griezmann thought he could command everyone around him. Simeone even giving him permission. Saúl had always kept quiet. Nando had left and Gabi too. There was no one he could trust. Real Madrid was more of a family than Atletico. Even though Saúl really wanted it to be different. 

This was his childhood club after all. He really wished that the others could be happy for him. He was happy so happy. Despite being with "the enemy" it didn't matter to him. 

"I hope they are worth betraying your own club for. If you wanted to fuck someone you could have chosen someone else. Not THEM."

Saúl really wants to shout back. He wants to tell Griezmann that it is his fault. But he keeps quiet there is no reasoning with the French. Saúl doesn't have a death wish. So he just keeps quiet and takes everything. 

Love was trivial and unnecessary. 

 

A hand on his cheek makes Saúl snap out of his thoughts. He releases a shaky breathe. There had been worry in his heart, that somehow Griezmann would make him pay. Maybe he was getting paranoid.

"Saúl ?? Are you ok amor ??"

Saúls heart melts at the term of endearment. He still thinks he is undeserving of their love. He enjoys it every day. Thanks god every day for giving him this opportunity. He doesn't reply but just brushes his lips against Alvaros in a soft, gentle kiss. Both of them getting up to finish their errands. 

Alvaro kisses him before they have to part ways. Saúl doesn't want to let him go. The sooner they finished the faster they could enjoy their day together. One last kiss is pressed against his mouth and both of them part ways.

Alvaro yawns as he exits the supermarket. Stretching his body. He checks his phone to see if Marco had written him. Nothing. Marco was probably still asleep. Alvaro shrugs and heads home. He feels a little bit uneasy however. Saúl has told them about Griezmann. The older worrying about the whole situation. Marcelo knew and he didn't judge them. Neither of them had told Sergio though.

They suspected that he knew however and decided not to say anything on their behalf. Griezmann hadn't been that understanding. Alvaro is lost in thought when some thing collides with his leg. A hand clasping over his mouth and he is dragged out of the main street into an alleyway. Snarling Alvaro kicks at his attacker. The groceries being spilled on the floor. 

There goes their breakfast. 

"Hola Álvarito."

Alvaro freezes. An ice cold shiver running down his spine. No one would stoop so lowly would they ?? The tomatoes on the floor are squished by the others boots. A fist in his stomach makes Alvaro fall to his knees. He coughs miserably. Spit running down his chin. His eyes watering. A hand is holding him still, nails digging into his scalp. Alvaro winces when strands of hair are ripped off his head. 

"We will see if Saúl will love you. Don't worry we will get that little bitch Marco Asensio also. He has to realize that there is no love. At least not with people like you. You have corrupted him."

Alvaro snarls dangerously. They should leave their fucking hands off Marco. 

Alvaro expects Griezmann to hit him. He doesn't. Diego Costa obscuring his vision.

"Break his leg Diego he won't have any need for that for a while. That's how you eliminate the competition."

Alvaro roars. "You are INSANE."

Griezmann shrugs uninterested. Alvaro cries out in pain as the spikes of the others boots dig into his leg. He curls around a ball to minimize the damage. It hurts. It hurts so much. At one point there is something wet trailing down his chin. His lip had burst open. Alvaro is left alone. His leg protesting as he tries to get up. Everything is swimming. He just wants to go home. 

Alvaro gets home eventually. He has no idea how. Maybe it was the adrenaline keeping him going. He falls against the front door exhausted. 

Marco sits up in bed aprubtly when the doorbell rings. He manages to get upstairs without hurting himself. His blood freezing in his veins when he sees Saúl hold an unconscious and bloody Alvaro in his arms. The older ones eyes wide. 

"Álvarito ?? Alvaro por favor open you eyes ??"  
Marcos voice breaks. Tears running down his cheeks. Saúl calling a doctor. Marco turns towards Saúl. There is so much anger in his eyes.

"If something happened to him because of YOU, I will, I will…"

Saúl freezes. His shoulders slumping. 

Marco is pushing against his chest. His face red in anger. Tears are running down his cheeks. He hits Saúl over and over again. Half heartedly. Crumbling to the floor and crying bitterly.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. I shouldn't have given you a chance. You hurt Alvaro and you hurt me. It's your damn fault they hurt him. We both know who it was. Did you play with us ?? Was everything just a damn lie ??"

Tears slide down Saúls cheeks. The bag with bread and croissants forgotten on the floor. He reaches our to touch Marco. Choking back sobs.

Marco screams at him. 

"Fuck off already. Just fucking leave. That's what you wanted right ?? Did you prove your point. I truly regret giving you a chance. I thought, I thought we could trust you. Alvaro LOVES YOU."

"Marco…por favor. Por favor I…"

"LEAVE."

Saúls shoulders slump completely. He turns around to leave. Marco is hurting there is no reasoning. What had planned to a be a domestic afternoon had turned into a nightmare. 

""Wait."

Saúl turns around. His eyes shining hopefully.

"Give me your house keys you are not welcome here anymore."

Saúl hands Marco the house keys without a word. The door is slammed shut. Saúls knees give out. He cries bitterly. They don't love you..

Griezmann. Saúl roars in agony. He would kill that bastard. 

The ice cold wind makes Saúl shiver. His heart turning to ice slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a while for the boys to get their shit together.

Saúl has been sitting in front of the door for God knows how long. His knees pressed up to his chest. Silent tears running down his cheeks. Maybe he shouldn't have begged for forgiveness all those months ago. Maybe he was cursed or something. It is clear that Griezmann had something to do with what happened to Álvarito. There was no other explanation. He understands that Marco is upset. Who wouldn't be. Saúl doesn't blame him. Alvaro had been there first. Marco had loved him first. It was easy for him to blame Saúl.

Well not easy but it was a rational thought, Saúl understand that, it doesn't mean it hurts less however. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out. It felt like he was dying. Maybe in the end a person was meant to love just one person at a time not two at the same time. 

Saúl sighs and gets up slowly. His heart was already broken there was nothing else that could happen anyway. He is kind of glad he kept his old apartment. For the time being he leaves his car at Alvaros he could pick it up later. It was better that way who knows maybe he would cause a damn accident because he can't focus or because he is crying like a baby. He manages to get home in one piece, which is a miracle in itself really. 

Saúl curls around in bed and cries. He is a fool. A fool to think they could manage. He shouldn't have asked, he should have never let Griezmann tempt and taunt him with that bet. His phone ringing snaps him out of his thoughts, Saúl could careless but maybe just maybe it was Marco calling him ?? Maybe there was some hope left ?? It's not Marco It's Griezmann, with a snarl Saúl throws the phone against the next wall, watching the screen crack. The phone falling to the floor, broken like himself. 

Saúl falls into an unrestful sleep, his head swimming and his heart aching, screaming in agony.

Marco is pacing up and down the living room as their team doctor inspects Alvaro. When Saúl had left, Marco had called the doctor immediately. His legs shaking, tears still running down his face. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Saúl like that. Marco feels horrible. One of his boyfriends was unconscious and he had driven the other away. He had been hurt. In the back of his head he knows that Saúl would have never hurt Alvaro. Never. He had been shocked and hurt. 

It didn't justify all the hurtful and mean things he had thrown at Saúl head in his anger. Marco feel incredibly miserable. Calling Saúl now would make everything worse. Marco waits. The doc tells him that the most damage had been dealt to Alvaros leg. Fortunately it wasn't broken. A sigh of relief leaves Marcos mouth. His legs threatening to give out under him as he thanks the doctor and closes the door. Alvaro would be asleep for a while the painkillers having an immediate effect. 

Marco grabs his phone and dials Saúls number, the others car still being in their driveway. The robotic voice on the other end telling him that Saúl is unavailable. Marcos shoulders slump. He goes to pick up the fresh bread from the floor. Pressing his face against it and crying. He had fucked up. If he would have just let Saúl talk then maybe get wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe Alvaro wouldn't forgive him for how he had treated Saúl. 

Marcos shoulders slump and he returns to Alvaros side. 

There is a persistent knock on his door and Saúl buries his head under the blanket and his pillow. He doesn't want to see anyone. The knock stays. Persistent and Saúl swings his legs off the bed and get up. His legs feel lime jelly and he is sure his eyes are red and puffy from crying. Saúls face falls when he opens the door to reveal Griezmann who smiles and holds up a bag. He slams the door shut in the Frenchs face. It's a miracle he didn't punch him in the face seriously. Anger burns in his belly. 

Saúl blocks the door with his own body not even thinking of opening it. He is so tired. Mentally exhausted. He just wants to sleep and cry. He is not up for any of Griezmanns mind games. Saúl curls up on the floor and ignores the bell ringing. He can't do this anymore. Saúl falls asleep like that, curled up on the floor his back pressed against the door.

Alvaro woke up his eyes wider than plates. Marco throws himself at him in an instant. Hugging him to his chest tightly and crying. Alvaro stroking his back in comfort when they break apart Marco can't look at his boyfriend.

"Marco ?? What is going on ?? Where is Saúl ??"

Marco winces at the others name, guilt taking hold of his heart.

"He hurt you…"

Alvaro narrows his eyes confused. He doesn't understand. Saúl hadn't hurt him. Griezmann and Diego Costa had. Marco is still crying bitter tears when Alvaro cups his cheeks and demands what happened. 

"I…I…I thought he had lied again. I thought he was the reason that you are hurt. I sent him away. I was so angry and hurt and scared. I told him so many horrible things. I even demanded the house keys back. I thought had played with us again. I am so sorry Álvarito por favor."

Alvaro feels overwhelmed with the influx of information. He understands Marcos points though. He holds Marco closes rocking them back and forth. Yes Marco had fucked up he hopes that Saúl will be able to forgive him. Alvaro grabs his phone and calls Saúl. Marco shaking his head at him while wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"He doesn't pick up I already tried. His phone is switched off. I fucked up so badly Álvarito."

Alvaro sighs and tries to get up, his injured leg giving out under his weight, thankfully Marco is there to catch him. Alvaro tells Marco about the plans they had, had. A nice breakfast. All three of them. Then Alvaro had practically been ambushed by Griezmann and the others. Saúl had nothing to do with it. Absolutely nothing. Marco drives them to Saúls. 

They knock on the door. No one answers them.

"Saúl ?? Saúl por favor open the door amor."

The door is opened after what seems an eternity.  
Saúl avoiding their eyes. Marco wants to say something but Alvaro stops him by squeezing his wrist in warning. Alvaro limps to the couch, Marcos hand never leaving his waist. Saúl doesn't move. His hand still on the doorhandle. Alvaro gets up from the couch signaling Marco to stay put and limps to the older male.

"Álvarito..."

Saúls voice breaks and tears make their way down his cheeks. Alvaro envelopes him in a hug. Pressing his face into Saúls neck. The others fingers curling around the fabric of Alvaros sweater. Alvaro rock them back and forth like he had done with Marco before. He should be the one who needs comfort from his boyfriends and here he is trying to comfort both of them. Not that he minds. 

Alvaro guides them to the couch where Marco hadn't moved. Saúl avoiding his eyes. 

"Let's sort this out all three of us."

Marco and Saúl nod but still refuse to look at eachother. Saúl is looking at his hands which are shaking and Marco is chewing on his lower lip and has his eyes glued to a frame. He doesn't register it at first. Doesn't really see what or who is depicted in the photograph. It's all three of them. Smiling into the camera. Saúl had taken it a few months ago when all of them had been in bed together. 

Marco chokes and looks at his feet. A hand on his knee makes him look up. Alvaros eyes are kind of course they are kind of course they are. Marco feels horrible. He had accused Saúl of some many things. He wants to say something but his throat feels dry. Alvaro nodding at him a small smile on his face. Marco wipes away the tears with his arm and bites his lower lip. 

Marco swallows and reaches out across Alvaros lap to hold his hand out to Saúl. Who takes it hesitantly and squeezes it, which relaxes Marco a little bit. 

"I…I am so sorry. So sorry for everything I said. I know those words must have hurt so much. I shouldn't have accused you like that. I shouldn't have said all those horrible things I said. I hope you will be able to forgive me. I hope that you understand that I was just shocked and that I couldn't think clearly. I should have let you talk. I should have let you explain instead of yelling at you. Please I didn't mean it I just didn't think. I didn't know what to do…"

Saúl squeezes his hand gently but doesn't say a think. He can hear Marco sob. Tears pool in his eyes. It's not a question of forgiveness. If you love someone and they love you in return forgiveness is just a small obstacle. Saúl loves them. Both of them. Alvaro hadn't moved and Marco ist sobbing in his hands. Saúl had never been angry at the youngest just hurt but he understood. Understood why Marco had mistrusted him.

"Please just let's hear eachother out in the future so that we won't hurt like we hurt today."

Marco nods and Saúl envelopes him in a hug. Alvaro wrapping his arms around both of them. They stay like that for a while. Neither of them moving. After a while the go upstairs to the bedroom. Snuggling under the covers. Marco kisses Saúl neck.

"Te amo."

Saúl smiles in the dark. He still considers himself the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a bet with interesting consequences.

All three had made a bet for the upcoming derby. Well technically it had been Marco and Saúl who were betting, mostly against eachother. Alvaro was just watching them bicker amused. Marco had grabbed Saúl by the shirt and Saúl was just laughing and planting a kiss on his lips, holding his boyfriend close running a hand through his hair. 

Alvaro rolls his eyes in fake annoyance and proposes a deal.

"Let's make a bet whoever loses the derby has to strip for the other on Valentine's Day."

Both Marco and Saúl turn towards Alvaro who is sitting in the armchair and looking like the godfather. He just needed a cigar seriously. Both of his boyfriends raise an eyebrow at him and shrug. 

"Strip really ??"

Alvaro laughs softly and nods. 

"You mean a full on show ??"

Alvaro shrugs why not ??

Both Marco and Saúl nod and hold their hands towards Alvaro who had gotten up from the armchair and engulfed them in a hug. The derby would be soon and the day before Valentine's day Alvaro and Marco would be in the Netherlands. Marco was very nervous about that. 

"What do you say boys a striptease for the winners ??"

It wouldn't do anyone any harm anyway. Both Marco and Saúl nod. They had to reward their boyfriends somehow anyway. Alvaro hugs them tightly all three of them stumbling and landing on the floor, laughing. Marco kisses Alvaro on the lips while Saúl sucks on his jaw gently. Nuzzling it in comfort. The next days would be pretty busy. 

Saúl didn't really want to play against his boyfriends but what he had seen from Solari so far neither Alvaro nor Marco had high chances of playing which made him incredibly sad. He tried watching Real Madrid matches for them but he always got disappointed when they weren't even in the line up. Which would be considered a good thing because they could spend the day together on the couch but still. 

"So the bet stands right ?? Who loses will strip."

All three of them nod eagerly. This would be fun. 

The derby comes faster than all of them have anticipated. Alvaro would watch from the stands since Solari hadn't even called him up. Saúl hugs Marco briefly in greeting as his boyfriend makes his way to the bench. One the one hand he is sad that Marco is not playing but on the other hand he is glad. Derbies were dirty and he'd rather not have Marco hurt. Griezmann sideglances him when him and Marco break apart but doesn't say a thing.

The derby is dirty. Of course it is. It's a damn derby and they lose. Real had been the better Team. Saúl has to acknowledge that. Morata is complaining in his ear because of the offside. Of course Saúl is sad because of the loss. They just lost their lead and were in third place. The only consoling thought is that his boys will be waiting at home for him.

And he has to strip for them. Just he thought makes Saúls underwear tighter. He really needs a cold shower immediately. It had been a loss but not a personal loss, he would give his boys the best show he could and that's what they deserved. Marco hugs him tightly and whispers words of love and comfort into his ear. Squeezing his shoulder gently. Telling him that they would see eachother at home. 

Saúl still feels disappointed. The loss stings. Morata is kicking around the trashcan in the locker room. Saúl has no intention to converse with him and he goes straight to the showers and drives home to his boys. He really just wants to be comforted by them really. As soon as he turns the key in the slot Alvaro pulls him in and hugs him to his chest. Saúl just cries. Sobs into the others chest who just runs his arms up and down his back. Taking Saúls face in his hands and kissing him gently.

"It's ok amor I am sorry."

Saúl clings to Alvaro and to Marco when he joins them. Today was not the day for their bet to be fulfilled. They drag Saúl to the couch and watch Star Wars. Offering silent comfort to their distraught boyfriend. The next days they settle on the date for the bet to be fulfilled. They decide on Valentine's Day it would be perfect. Alvaro and Marco would hopefully come back with a victory from the Netherlands. 

Saúl literary doesn't want to let them go in the morning it would be a special day for Marco. Returning to his mother's home. The youngest had been very nervous about it. Both Saúl and Alvaro knew how much he missed his mother. Saúl hugs them tightly before they have to leave. Wishing them good luck. Of course his boys don't get to play he still watches the match. 

And then finally Marco comes on and Saúl roars and the finally Marco scores. Saúl literary jumps off the couch and screams at the TV. He is so incredibly proud. Half an hour later a video call is shown on his phone. Saúl smiles gently. He is so in love with them. Both Marco and Alvaro wave into the camera. Marco is glowing with pride. Saúl grins from ear to ear as his boys come home at about 3 in the morning. 

"I am so proud of you Marcito."

Marco kisses him on the lips tiredly.

"I'll be waiting for my reward later amor."

Saúl gulps. Right the bet he still had to fulfill it and it was already Valentine's Day. Saúl is incredibly nervous all of a sudden. He just hopes that he will do ok. He had danced at a "pole" on his small yacht but he had never seriously stripped. What if he wasn't good at this ?? Alvaro and Marco drag him to bed. 

They have dinner all of them together. Saúl orders something from this very expensive steak house. It's incredibly. They talk and laugh and have all around a very good time. Alvaro and Marco are looking at eachother both of them biting their lips shyly. Saúl shoos both of them to the couch and dims the lights slightly. He needed to give his boys a show after all. 

They deserved it. Saúl takes a deep breath. He had intentionally worn a tighter shirt. It defined his body and muscle even more. Alvaro is licking his lips when Saúl approaches him. Their faces inches apart and their breathes mingling. Saúl really wants to kiss him right then and there. They could kiss later. Alvaro sideglances Marco who practically undresses Saúl with his eyes. 

Alvaro slaps Saúls butt lightly making him flinch.

"Strip for us baby. Slowly we want to enjoy you."

Saúl takes a deep breath and nods. He is incredibly nervous. His hands are clammy when he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Slowly."

Saúl nods and takes his time fumbling with the first button. Slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. It clings to his arms showing off his muscles. Saúl is about to unbutton the last button when Marco strokes his abs. Pinching his nipple gently. Making Saúl pant and halt in his movement. Marco sucks on the nipple gently and pulls back. Falling against the couch.

"Continue."

Saúl nods.

Saúl fumbles with the last button. His shirt being fully open now. 

Alvaro crooks a finger a him.

"Come here."

Saúl obeys and comes to a stand in front of Alvaro. Who claims his lips in a passionate kiss. His boyfriends palms grabbing his abs and sucking on his neck.

"Take off your shirt but before you do turn around we want to see you."

Saúl gives them a show turning around slowly while he shirt basically hangs off half on his elbows. Saúl takes it off slowly and throws it towards Marco who catches it and buries his nose in the fabric inhaling his boyfriends scent. Saúl looked gorgeous. 

"Continue with the pants amor."

Saúl steps in front of Alvaro and unbuckles his belt slowly. Him and Alvaro are inches apart. His boyfriend grabs the belt until their groins are rubbing against eachother making them pant. Saúl leaves Alvaro and turns towards Marco. Sitting on his lap and moving his hips. Making Marco pant under him. Fuck it's so hot. Saúl claims his boyfriends lips in a kiss and gets up again. His jeans feeling tighter than ever. Fuck.

"Pants off amor."

Saúl opens the belt buckle completely and fumbles with the button and unzips his pants. Grey boxershorts being hidden underneath. Saúl hooks his finger inside the waistband and raises his eyebrow at his boyfriends in question. They nod. Awfully slow Saúl takes his pants off. Turning around and sliding them off inch by inch. A buldge is visible when his jeans are finally around his ankles.

"Palm your cock."

Saúl steps out of the jeans and does as he is told. Palming his rock hard cock in his boxers. Precum already staining the outside. Saúl bites his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning. 

"Reward Marco now amor. Don't you think he has earned it ??"

Saúl nods and walks towards Marco. Beautiful Marco who's eyes are clouded with lust. Saúl sits in his lap and circles his hips while they are kissing. Marco moans against his mouth. Alvaro strokes Saúls back. Alvaro pulls him back from Marco. Making the youngest whine in protest. 

"He is not done stripping amor."

Marco nods and let's go of Saúls hips. Saúl stands in front of them again. Hooking his fingers inside the waistband of his boxershorts and slides them down painfully slow. His hard cock bouncing off his stomach. Fuck. Marco is sure he is going to come in his pants. Alvaro pats the spot in the middle of the couch and Saúl sits down. A hand in Marcos crotch while he is kissing Alvaro. Two hands sneak around and wrap themselves around his cock. Pumping and squeezing. 

Saúl moans. Ohhh god. His boys have got to much on way too much. They need to take things off. That's not fair. He had stripped now it was their turn. Saúl fumbles with Marcos T-shirt and throws it on the floor sucking on his boyfriends nipple eagerly. Saúl struggles with Marcos pants but eventually manages to get them off. 

"Fuck me amor. You deserve this reward. I want you to fuck me por favor."

Marco discards his own boxershorts. Saúl is sitting in his lap and their are kissing eagerly.

"Te amo."

Alvaro had gone to grab the lube and was preparing Saúl who moans against Marcos mouth. Wincing at Alavros cold hands. Hiding his face in Marcos neck. Marco lifts Saúls hips and pushes in slowly checking for any signs of discomfort in his boyfriends face. He finds none but he still proceedes to be careful. Saúl is seated in Marcos lap. Throwing his head back and moaning when the youngest moves. 

Saúl clings to Marco. Hiding his face in his neck as the other keeps thrusting. A hand finding Saúls neglected cock and stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Saúl moans in his ear. His fingers digging into Marcos scalp and trying to find some grip in the others to short hair. Alvaros hands are all over his body. Marcos thrust become erratic. Saúl claims his lips in a kiss and then he explodes in Marcos hand. Slumping forward tiredly. 

Marco is thrusting. He pulls out and moans when he comes in his own legs. Damn that had been incredible. Alvaro is panting heavily next to them. Chasing his own orgasm. Saúl had his head tucked under Marcos chin as both of them observe their boyfriend come in his own hand. All three of them heading upstairs for a quick shower before settling into bed together.

"Thank you amor this was great."

Two set of lips claim his mouth and Saúl sighs contently. Saúl winds his arms around his boyfriends waists. Alvaros head is on his shoulder and Marco has his face pressed against his neck. 

Saúl falls asleep the happiest man alive.


End file.
